Always with me
by bieberohstewart
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? Me enamoré de un hombre que había sufrido lo suficiente para no creer más en el amor. Lo quería, lo quería conmigo. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero él era frío. ¿Qué iba a hacer con estas emociones? Acabaría destruida si no lo detenía.
1. Chapter 1: La primera visita

Capitulo 1º

-Maldición Bella, eres increíblemente estúpida –Me dijo Jacob al salir. Sin querer le había apretado el dedo con la puerta del auto. Solté una risita mientras él seguía maldiciéndome.

-Lo lamento –Dije mordiéndome el labio para aguantar la risa- Juro que no vi tu mano al cerrar la puerta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió quejándose.

-¡Podría haber perdido mi maldito dedo!

Chasqueé la lengua.

-Ay Jacob, no es para tanto, sólo un apretón. No creí que al fortachón le dolería tanto.

Jacob caminó a mi lado, con el dedo en su mano izquierda y los dientes apretados. Me costaba mucho dejar de reír, pero lo hice ya que eso haría que mi mejor amigo se irritara más de lo que ya estaba.

Entramos a mi apartamento, se encontraba vacío. Aquello era increíblemente raro, Jessica no había llegado con su tono de voz histérico haciéndome el interrogatorio de siempre: "¿Jacob es tu novio? ¿Cuándo saldrás con él?"

Por un lado estaba agradecida de que Jessica no estuviera.

-Bella ¿Dónde está Jessica? –Preguntó Jacob sentado en el sofá-

-No lo sé –Respondí, dirigiéndome a la cocina-

-Es raro que no esté aquí con su voz chillona. –Jacob rompió a reír-

-Oye, no digas eso, sé que puede ser molesta a veces pero es una buena amiga.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué haremos hoy? Me habían invitado a una fiesta, podríamos ir los dos.

-Claro ¿A qué hora es? –Pregunté sirviendo dos vasos de jugo-

-Deberíamos irnos ahora –Me regaló un sonrisa deslumbrante y yo se la devolví gustosa-

-Oh mierda, ni siquiera me he arreglado Jacob, podrías haberme dicho en la tarde.

-¿Arreglarte? ¿Para qué? Si estás hermosa así.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome totalmente incomoda.

-¿Dónde está Max? –Pregunté, no veía a mi gato por ningún lado-

-Está acostado en el otro sillón, Bella. –Señaló a Max, que dormía plácidamente como un bebé.

-Jake, no creo que pueda ir. No le he avisado a Jessica.

-Está bien, Bells. No te preocupes, iré yo. –Se levantó de un salto del sofá y me sonrió de nuevo-

-Pásala bien, Jake.

-Gracias Bella –Se acercó y apoyó sus labios contra los míos y se fue rápidamente.

Me quedé pasmada parada en medio de la cocina, aún no lo creía. Me besó sin mi consentimiento.

Salí de mi shock, realmente molesta. Jacob Black se las vería conmigo mañana.

-¿Bella? –Sentí la voz de Jessica, en la puerta mientras la cerraba-

-Estoy aquí Jess –Me senté en el sofá, y tomé a Max-

-Bella, hoy vendrán unos amigos ¿Te molesta?

-Claro que no Jess, hoy me acostaré temprano.

-Ay claro que no lo harás, vendrán los mismos de siempre, Mike, Ángela y Eric.

-¿Nadie más?

-Sí, dos chicos más.

-Bien, sólo estaré por un rato Jess, en realidad me siento cansada.

-Bueno, sólo estarán un rato también.

-¿Quiénes son?

-No te diré, es una sorpresa. –Me sonrío-

Jessica se movía para todos lados, tenía unas botellas de cerveza, y las colocó sobre la mesa. Mientras yo acariciaba el regazo de Max, mientras este me ronroneaba.

Tocaron el timbre.

-¡Ya voy! –Gritó Jess de la cocina-

Jessica corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, me quedé sentada en el sofá cuando los vi aparecer.

Venía Mike, Ángela y Eric, más dos chicos, que de inmediato captaron mi atención.

La chica tenía el pelo corto y las puntas disparaban en todas las direcciones, sus facciones eran muy bonitas. Él chico era alto de cabello castaño dorado, con facciones iguales a las de su compañera. Tenía los ojos de un verde hermoso. No le quité los ojos de encima hasta que se sentó en una de las sillas junto a su compañera.

-Hola Edward, Hola Alice. –Dijo Jess-

-Hola –Dijo Edward e inmediatamente fijo sus ojos en mí-

* * *

Eso es lindas, aquí está el primer capitulo. abajo Les dejo un adelanto.

_**"-Acá estoy- Respondí-**_

_**-Bella, eres increíblemente hermosa.**_

_**Luego de decir eso, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Un cambio

Capitulo 2º

Desvié la vista de esos maravillosos ojos verdes que me habían atrapado. Maldita sea Edward era realmente hermoso, parecía un modelo de pasarela.

Jessica conversaba con ellos animadamente. Mientras yo no le quitaba la vista de encima a Max, ya que sí lo hacía lo tendría que mirar.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice –Dijo la compañera de Edward con una gran sonrisa-

-Hola –Le sonreí tímidamente. Estar a su lado me bajaba de una manera increíble mi autoestima.

-Edward, ella es Bella –Volví a mirar a Edward. ¿Podía existir alguien más hermoso que él?

-Hola Bella –Me dijo mostrando unos dientes perfectos al sonreír-

-Hola, Edward –Me sonrojé-

-¿Pasemos a sentarnos? –Preguntó Jessica-

-Bien –Me levanté con Max en mis brazos y lo dejé durmiendo en mi cuarto-

Volví a reunirme con todos en el comedor, saludé a Eric y a Ángela, y conversé con ellos durante un momento. Edward y Alice se sentaron juntos, primero pensé que eran pareja, pero Jess después me dijo que eran hermanos. Me senté al lado de Mike, quien se puso más cerca de lo debido.

-Hola Bella –Dijo con voz seductora. Seductora para cualquiera menos para mí.

-Mike, mantén tu distancia. No me interesas. Tú estás con Jessica.

-Ah, Jessica –suspiró- Sabes que nunca me importó.

Ahora sí Mike me había sacado de mis casillas.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Newton! –Estallé. Sentí las miradas de todos clavadas en mí.

-Bella cálmate –Me dijo Eric-

-¿Qué diablos sucede? –Preguntó Jessica desconcertada.

-Sucede que tu maldito novio se acuesta contigo y no le interesas. –Me mordí la lengua para no seguir hablando-

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes de lo que habla Bella, Mike?

-Claro que no bebé. Tienes una amiga realmente loca.

-¡Oh, seguro! –Repliqué con sarcasmo- Eres un maldito hijo de puta Mike.

-Tú eres una maldita perra, Bella.

-No sabes con quien sales Jess.

-Sé que eres una puta roba novios.

-Hey, ya basta –Dijo Edward. Yo tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas para verle bien.

-No te metas Edward, esto no es contigo –Jessica estaba furiosa- Ahora mismo te vas de mi casa Isabella Swan. No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida.

-Pero Jess…

-¡Te vas de aquí!

Mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Fui directamente a mi cuarto. Debajo de mi cama estaba mi maleta, la saqué y comencé a guardar todas mis cosas.

~.~

-¡Bella! –Gritó una chica-

Me volví para ver de quien se trataba. A lo lejos reconocí la figura de Alice y la de su hermano acercándose. Me apoyé en la pared mientras sostenía a mi gato con ambos brazos.

-Bella –Alice tocó mi hombro- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Puedes vivir conmigo, a veces me siento demasiado sola y necesito una amiga.

-¿De verdad? –Dije con la voz quebrada. Edward me miró con dulzura.

-Claro que sí.

-¿No te molesta que lleve a Max conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no, vamos. –Miré a Edward que me estaba sonriendo-

-Bueno, yo las llevaré –La voz aterciopelada de Edward, me distrajo por completo.

-Gracias Edward. –Dijo Alice mientras me ayudaba con mis cosas- Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas.

-Eso espero –Dije, no muy feliz.

~.~

El departamento de Alice era increíble. Ella vivía en el último piso del edificio. En el living tenía tres sillones de cuero que probablemente costaban un dineral, un televisor de pantalla plana que también era enorme y una mesita de centro a juego. Era seis veces más grande que el Jessica.

-Bella, este será tu cuarto. –Me dijo sonriente, Abrió la puerta y me quedé parada boquiabierta. La habitación tenía un balcón que tenía una excelente vista hacia New York. También tenía un armario que era un poco más pequeño que la habitación y un baño propio. Dios mío, esto parecía la suite de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Estados Unidos.

Mire a Alice que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Alice, enserio muchas gracias –Le sonreí-

-No te preocupes Bella, me encanta tenerte aquí. Aunque apenas nos conozcamos, no sabes lo sola que me sentía.

-Pero me faltan algunas cosas que traer de la casa de Jessica.

-Ugh –Puso los ojos en blanco- No te preocupes por eso. Mañana iremos por ellas y no tendrás que volver nunca más a ese lugar mal arreglado.

-¡Alice, no asustes a Bella con tu adicción a la moda! –Gritó Edward desde el living-

-No le tomes en cuenta, sólo lo dice por molestar –Chasqueó la lengua-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. –Le sonreí mientras dejaba a Max sobre la cama-

-¿De verdad? –Saltó de la emoción- Cada vez me caes mejor, Bella.

-Y tú a mi Alice.

Me abrazó y me dejó instalarme. Realmente Alice me caía excelente.

Algo me decía que estaba soñando, pero no le di importancia. Edward me estaba buscando y yo no sabía exactamente donde estábamos.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó con voz realmente seductora mientras abría la puerta suavemente-

-Aquí estoy –Respondí-

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Él se acercó a mí.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa Bella.

Luego de decir eso, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos.

-¡Bella! –gritaron y yo desperté sobresaltada sentándome en la cama.

Era Alice que tenía una expresión realmente divertida. Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Con quién soñabas? Tenías los labios estirados lista para recibir el beso.

**_Con tu hermano_**, quise decirle. Pero sólo le sonreí y me sonrojé.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, para las chicas que leen mi fic, ¡Muchas Gracias! No sería nada sin ustedes c:


	3. Chapter 3: La vida secreta de Edward

Me levanté a desayunar. Alice estaba con un delantal blanco de conejitos con cara de frustración, se veía realmente divertida.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice? -Ella se dio la vuelta y seguía mirándome frustrada con dos huevos en las manos-

-Bella, déjame decirte que no sé cómo he sobrevivido durante estos años, yo no sé cocinar.

Rompí en risas y ella rió conmigo.

-Tranquila, yo me encargaré de la cocina, déjamelo a mí. Cuando yo vivía con mi madre yo me encargaba de la cocina y cuando viví con Charlie también.

-Bella realmente eres mi salvación –Dijo ella sentándose en la silla, mientras me observaba cocinar-

Le sonreí.

No me demoré nada en hacer el desayuno, hice huevos revueltos con tostadas y jugo de naranja. Lo coloqué todo sobre la mesa y me senté a desayunar con Alice.

-¡Santo cielo, Bella! Realmente eres increíble en la cocina.

-Gracias, Alice –Le sonreí-

-No me des las gracias, es la verdad –Tomó de un sorbo todo su jugo- Bueno Bella, cuéntame de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿A qué te dedicas? ¿O que haces?

-Bueno estoy estudiando literatura.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

-No, viví con mi mamá hasta los diecisiete y luego me fui a Forks con mi padre hasta los dieciocho y después me vine aquí con Jessica.

-Jessica… ella era una vieja amiga. Siempre odié su manera de vestir y de decorar su hogar –Puso los ojos en blanco y yo me reí-

-Alice ¿Y tú que te dedicas?

-Yo soy modista –Dijo con orgullo- Amo la moda.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Carlisle es médico, Esme es decoradora de interiores, Emmett es arquitecto y bueno Edward es guardaespaldas.

-Supongo que Carlisle y Esme son tus padres y Emmett es tu otro hermano.

Alice asintió.

-Somos la familia Cullen –Me guiñó el ojo- Emmett está casado con Rosalie y yo fui la ex de su hermano Jasper. Rosalie es dueña de una agencia de vuelos y es cómo una hermana para mí. Jasper es el mejor amigo de Edward y Emmett.

-¿Diseñaste el vestido de novia de Rosalie? –Pregunté divertida-

-Por supuesto que sí y adivina qué ¡Quedo fabuloso! Esa fue una gran boda.

-Me dijiste que Edward era guardaespaldas… -Dejé la frase en el aire. Alice pasó de estar feliz a seria y en sus ojos apareció preocupación.

-Es complicado Bella, la vida no ha sido fácil para Edward cómo lo ha sido para nosotras. Esto que te voy a contar es parte de la vida secreta de él. Hace cinco años Edward conoció a Maggie, una chica muy simpática y muy bonita. Estaban demasiado enamorados e incluso comprometidos. Llevaban dos años juntos y eran la pareja más feliz, Esme estaba muy contenta por Edward, jamás lo habíamos visto tan radiante y feliz. Parecía una persona nueva. Una noche Maggie salió con sus amigas y no volvió. Dos semanas después encontraron su cuerpo cerca de la carretera.

Miré a Alice horrorizada, lo que le pasó a Edward era horrible.

-Dios mío, Alice eso fue horrible.

-Silencio Bella, aún no termino. –Me callé- Edward jamás volvió a ser el mismo, dejó de ser el chico feliz e incluso dejó de tocar el piano que era lo que más amaba. Entró a la agencia un año después de lo ocurrido con Maggie. Juró que jamás se enamoraría de alguien, porque tiene miedo de volver a perder. Y debido a todo eso decidió dedicar su vida a cuidar a las personas. Edward es el mejor guardaespaldas de Estados Unidos y ama su trabajo.

Realmente quedé sin palabras, se me había quitado hasta el apetito. Imaginé por todo lo que pasó Edward y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que podía contar conmigo. Podía sentir su dolor y era una horrible sensación.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Alice sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos-

-Sí, lo estoy, sólo que… aún no puedo creerlo –Alice asintió-

-Ha sido muy difícil para él y para todos en realidad. Siempre he deseado que encuentre a alguien y sea feliz nuevamente. Que se olvide de lo que paso y rehaga su vida. –Alice suspiró, se notaba mucho la preocupación por su hermano- Por eso él es así, no habla mucho y es totalmente reservado.

-Si lo noté, pero ¿cómo puede vivir con semejante pasado? Es horroroso.

-Bella, Edward es muy fuerte. Aunque no se le noté yo sé que aún le duele mucho la perdida de Maggie.

Me quedé callada, realmente Edward era muy fuerte, si yo fuera él, lo más probable es que estaría encerrada en hospital psiquiátrico. Gracias a Dios jamás había tenido que pasar por un dolor así.

-¿No habla de esto?

Alice suspiró.

-Para él es muy difícil hablar sobre el tema. Acaso si a ti te pasara lo mismo, ¿andarías por ahí contándole a todo el mundo sabiendo el dolor que te produce?

-Claro que no, pero tal vez hablar con alguien le haga bien.

-Tal vez, pero Edward no habla con nadie del tema, ni siquiera con nosotros que somos su familia. Pero lo entiendo, es doloroso para él.

-¿Y porque dejó de tocar el piano?

-Porque a Maggie le gustaba que él tocara el piano, y al hacerlo se acuerda de ella.

-Oh, entonces él evita todo lo que le recuerde. –Alice asintió-

-¿No tienes hambre, Bella? Tienes tu desayuno intacto.

-No, se me quitó el apetito.

Tocaron el timbre y me asusté, Alice se puso a reír y fue a ver quién era.

-Hola Edward –Saludó ella-

-Hola hermanita –Sonrió-

Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué, sólo vestía con mi camiseta y bragas. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a mi cuarto a ponerme pantalones.

Una vez adentro escuché la conversación de Edward y Alice.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella? Salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Se fue a vestir.

Salí de mi cuarto, ya vestida y me acerqué a saludar.

-Hola Bella –Dijo el sonriendo-

-Hola Edward.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha tratado bien mi hermana?

-Por supuesto que la he tratado bien, Edward. –Alice chasqueo la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco-

-Sí, tu hermana es excelente.

-Que bien que te sientas cómoda aquí –Me sonrió de nuevo y yo me perdí-

* * *

Bien chicas, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **Gracias a las que leen el fic, no sería nada sin ustedes son las mejores 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: El primer beso

_Este capitulo esta narrado por edward._

* * *

Cuando Alice me dejó entrar, vi a Bella correr hacía su habitación. Estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca y su ropa interior. Se veía realmente adorable. Cuando volvió nos saludamos y comenzamos a hablar sobre cómo la trataba Alice.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Edward? –Me preguntó Alice, miré a Bella que estaba sentada en el sofá de enfrente leyendo un libro.

-Eh, bien. No había tanto trabajo en la agencia así que me vine antes y decidí pasar por aquí ¿Qué hacían ustedes? –Bella levantó la vista y yo le sonreí.

Maldición, ella era muy bonita.

-Bella me contaba sobre su vida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que tal?

-Sabe cocinar muy bien –Dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo. Bella se puso roja como un tomate, me reí bajito para que ella no escuchara-

-Edward ¿Te podrías quedar con Bella? Tengo que ir a la agencia de Rosalie, lo he olvidado por completo.

-Bueno, yo estaré en mi cuarto –Intervino Bella, se levantó y se fue-

-Alice, supongo que no haces esto de manera intencional –Ella puso los ojos en blanco-

-Ugh Edward, olvida todo lo que pasó hace cinco años y sé feliz ¿quieres? Bien, ahora me tengo que ir. Cuida de Bella. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió-

Genial, Alice estaba dispuesta a enamorarme de alguien.

.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que vi a Bella en la casa de la amiga de Alice. Realmente había quedado cautivada con aquella tímida chica. Ella era demasiado interesante y en cuanto a personalidad era demasiado parecida a Maggie, mi Maggie. Era por eso que debía involucrarme mucho con ella. El recuerdo era demasiado doloroso y ver a Bella era como ver a Maggie y eso dolía, bastante. Jamás me podría recomponer de la muerte de Maggie, jamás podría sanarme. Me habían arrebatado una parte de mi vida, una parte de mí, que jamás volvería.

Bella hacía que me invadiera un mar de emociones y todas eran muy dolorosas que incluso llegaban a quemar. No podía involucrarme con ella, Bella no podía sufrir y mucho menos por mí culpa. Eso no podría tolerarlo.

-¿Qué haces Edward? -Preguntó Bella desde la cocina. Sonreí, pareciera que de verdad le importara y eso me gustaba más de lo debido.

-Nada, no hay nada interesante en la televisión. –Me llegó un olor francamente delicioso- ¿Ya está lista la comida?

-Casi, me falta sólo terminar de hacer la salsa –Bella me regaló una sonrisa llena de dulzura y no pude evitar devolvérsela- yo te aviso cuando esté listo.

-Bueno, mientas iré a darme una ducha.

Ella asintió.

No me incomodaba bañarme en la casa de Alice, pasaba aquí bastante tiempo. Me agradaba estar con Alice, era la única con la que podía conversar sin que las conversaciones se volvieran incomodas. Pero había otra cosa por la que ahora pasaba casi todo mi tiempo libre aquí; Quería estar con Bella y para ser sincero aquello me asustaba.

-Edward, el almuerzo ya está listo. –Me apresuré en salir de la ducha, cerré la llave del agua, salí de la ducha, me envolví en la toalla y abrí la puerta.

Me quedé mirando a Bella por un buen momento. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Levanté con mi dedo su mentón obligándola a que me mirara. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y la besé sin pensar. Nuestros labios se unieron en perfecta sincronía, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Era adorable. La besé hasta quedarme sin aire. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo ambas manos en su pequeña cintura. Me separé cuidadosamente de ella, bajó sus brazos y se fue sonrojada sin decirme nada.

El almuerzo iba a ser muy, muy incómodo.

Me vestí con la ropa que tenía en el apartamento de Alice y me dirigí a la cocina. Me di cuenta de que Alice había llegado y conversaba animadamente con Bella que reía tiernamente. Maldita sea, ella me estaba volviendo loco.

-Edward, el almuerzo está listo. –Mi dijo Alice.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me había visto.

-Yo no tengo hambre, estaré en mi habitación leyendo un libro –Bella dejó los dos platos de espagueti sobre la mesa y se marchó sonrojada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella Edward? –Enarcó una ceja. Alice tenía un gran interrogatorio para mí.

Me senté al frente de mi hermana y comencé a comer. Mire mi plato sorprendido porque la comida estaba increíblemente deliciosa.

-¿Me vas a responder? –Dejé el tenedor sobre la mesa y crucé mis brazos- Creo que no, mejor le iré a preguntar a ella.

-¡Joder, Alice! La besé, eso le hice ¿Estás contenta?

Alice me miró sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Estaba demasiado confundido.

-Edward ¿Esto es enserio? –Asentí- No lo puedo creer.

-Yo menos –suspiré- No puedo involucrarme más con ella.

-Ugh Edward, olvídate de todo de una puta vez y se feliz –Alice puso los ojos en blanco-

-¡Maldita sea Alice! ¡Tú no entiendes! No es fácil para mí, joder.

-Se que no es fácil, pero tú vives del maldito pasado. ¿y que es lo que te hace? Más daño. No puedes negarte a enamorarte de alguien para siempre. Eres… ¡Eres un maldito sufrido Edward Cullen!

Alice se levantó de la mesa molesta. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía enojada. Me quedé callado, ella tenía razón. Yo era un maldito sufrido. Pero yo no cambiaría mi forma de ser y lo que construí tras la muerte de Maggie.

Tenía que alejar a Isabella Swan de mi vida cuanto antes.

* * *

Listo preciosas aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.


	5. Chapter 5: Una confesión

Capitulo narrado por Bella.

* * *

-¿Bella? Abre la puerta por favor –Edward golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente-

Quería abrirle, pero después de todo lo que escuché lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo.

-¿Para que? –Dije yo desde mi cama- No necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Escuchaste la conversación?

Me quedé callada, no quería seguir hablando con él. Él no me siguió insistiendo, y me quedé pensando en su beso, que fue lo más maravilloso que experimenté en mi vida. Mis emociones estaban echas un mar y yo nadaba felizmente en ellas.

-¿Bella? –Dijeron de nuevo, está vez la voz era femenina. Alice quería hablar conmigo.

Me levanté a abrir la puerta y ella me estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero en su sonrisa había mucha dulzura.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Me preguntó yo asentí, ella entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿De que hablamos? –Pregunté.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿El beso con Edward?

-Exacto.

-Bien, le fui a decir que estaba lista la comida, y nos besamos fin de la historia.

-Bella, yo sé perfectamente que te gusta mi hermano y que tú le gustas a él.

¿Qué? ¿Yo gustarle a ese magnífico ser humano?

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Enserio crees eso? No Alice, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

-Edward no besaría a cualquier chica porque quiere, lo conozco de toda la vida.

No lo creía, Alice estaba equivocada.

-No te creo Alice.

-Bueno, eso es tu decisión Bella, pero estoy segura de que ustedes terminarán juntitos toda la vida.

Me sonrojé, Alice estaba soñando. Edward era muy frío y creo que este beso fue un maldito impulso por parte de ambos. No creo que él venga a decirme "Me gustas" es totalmente imposible. Para ser sincera a mi si me gustaba. Me gustaba como era su personalidad y sus malditas sonrisas que me dejaban sin respirar.

Pero ¿Qué haría con esto? No podía dejar que me afectara. No podía decírselo, porque él se alejaría de mí y yo no quería eso.

Era increíble la manera de pasar el tiempo, había pasado exactamente desde que estoy viviendo con Alice. Edward pasaba todos los días aquí y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Yo no dije nada, me límite a imitarle, si no me hablaba tampoco lo haría yo.

-¿Qué haremos Bella? –Preguntó Alice-

-No lo sé, Jacob me había invitado a tomar algo. –Edward levantó la vista cuando nombré a Jacob.

-Oh, bien ¿Puedo ir? –Preguntó ella-

-Claro, nos encontraremos en el bar más cercano.

-Ah ¿En dutty's?

-Sí, creo que así se llama –Sonreí-

-Bien, iré a arreglarme.

Alice fue a su habitación y yo me quedé en la cocina, mientras Edward observaba cada movimiento que daba.

-Bella –Dijo por fin después de dos semanas-

-¿Me vuelves a hablar? –Pregunté cortante-

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad sí, perdón por actuar de este modo pero no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa, entiéndelo.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿Salir lastimada? ¿Por qué demonios me lastimaría?

-No entiendo ¿Por qué tendría que salir lastimada?

-Bella, yo hace mucho tiempo me alejé de muchas emociones que me hacían daño.

Oh, ahora sí empezaba a comprender. Él jamás se enamoraría de mí y tampoco me enamoraría de él ¿verdad?

-Oh claro, claro. Ya comprendo ¿entonces porque diablos me besaste? –Pregunté seca. Ahora fue él quién abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Creo que fue un impulso.

Cuando el dijo eso, me sentí realmente mal. Y no entendía porque, nosotros no somos nada para que me doliera de esa forma. Pero me gustaba, más de lo que debería gustarme. Estaba segura de que esto que sentía por él. Era más fuerte que una simple atracción.

-Bien. –dije de manera indiferente-

El silencio que se formó después era uno totalmente incómodo. Alice no aparecía por ningún lado y eso resultaba desesperante.

Sentí que alguien se paraba detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward parado frente a mí evaluándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté casi tartamudeando-

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Esa fue la segunda vez que besé a Edward Cullen.

.

-¿Qué pasó qué? –Alice se puso a reír mientras yo estaba más roja que un tomate-

-Me volvió a besar.

-Oh cielos, esto es increíble.

-Pareces feliz –dije-

-Claro que lo estoy. Tú eres absolutamente perfecta para Edward, Bella.

-No creo que yo sea la indicada para tu hermano. Miralo a él y luego a mí –Me señalé- Somos muy diferentes.

-Bella tú eres preciosa, y sé que a Edward le gustas. Sólo que él… él tiene miedo, debes entenderlo.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Sólo que esto que siento por él me asusta. Él es muy frío.

-Él es así debido a lo que pasó. Además en cuanto a personalidad te encuentra demasiado parecida a Maggie, es un poco complicado para él.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté sorprendida-

-Sí. Bella tú eres la indicada para Edward, no hay nada más que desee que él sea feliz de nuevo.

-¡Bells! –Gritó Jacob sacudiendo la mano-

-¿Él es Jacob? –Preguntó Alice-

-Sí.

Llegamos al lado de Jake.

-Hola Bells, te he extrañado.

-Yo más. –Dije abrazándolo-

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ahm, Es Alice.

-Hola Alice –Dijo Jacob Alice sonrió y lo saludó- Bueno chicas entremos.

Los tres entramos alegremente al bar.

.

-¿Bella? –Maldición, ¿Qué quería?

-Entra –Dije acomodándome en la cama-

Edward abrió la puerta suavemente y la cerró a su espalda.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Quiero decirte algo. –El se sentó a los pies de mi cama-

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté sentándome-

Edward se quedó callado y me miró fijamente.

-Bella, me gustas.

* * *

Bien preciosas eso es todo, no ando con mucha inspiración, este capitulo va para Ana sdlkflsñkdg gracias preciosa por leer mi fic y para todas :3 Las amo mucho sin ustedes no sería nada :3


	6. Chapter 6: Te quiero

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, perdonenme por no haber subido capitulos sdñlfkñsdlgk no estaba inspirada y ayer la página no me dejaba subir capitulos :c espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho amor para mis lectoras **

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Edward, ese ser humano tan perfecto y maravilloso gustaba de mí? Cielos, no lo podía creer. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, él estaba mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué? –Dije cuando pude articular la palabra-

-Bella, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte ¿Comprendes? Me gustas demasiado.

-¿Pero que? –Lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Bella, no puedo dejar que esto que siento por ti, me distraiga de quién soy y a quien amo en realidad.

Quise taparme los oídos en ese momento, y acurrucarme contra la cama. Su novia ya había muerto y seguía pensando en ella cómo si estuviera entre nosotros. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, cada palabra que había dicho me lastimaba.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –Pregunté, se me había hecho un horrible nudo en la garganta, quería que él se fuera y me dejara en paz.

-Creo que si no te lo decía no hubiese podido quedarme tranquilo. Lo nuestro jamás pasará Bella, por más que yo quiera.

-Jamás funcionará –dije yo repitiéndolo- Claro que no funcionará, tú vives del pasado. Maggie está muerta Edward. ¡Asúmelo de una puta vez!

Edward abrió los ojos como platos. Él no sabía que yo sabía todo lo que él había pasado. En sus ojos se mostró la ira que había.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Apretó las manos formando dos puños. Mierda lo había hecho enojar.

-¿Qué te importa? –Pregunté levantándome de la cama-

-Me importa porque es mi vida privada, Isabella. Aparte no tienes derecho a opinar. No eres nadie, sólo una muchacha insignificante.

Estaba a punto de llorar, los ojos me picaban de una manera increíble. Jamás pensé que él me diría eso, aunque era cierto. Yo no era nadie para él, sólo una cosa insignificante y eso dolía. Dolía mucho.

No dije nada, sólo miré hacia el lado. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Aún no lograba comprenderlo, sentí que algo se apretaba en mi pecho. Sentí las lágrimas correr continuamente por mis mejillas. Jamás había llorado frente a alguien, está era la primera vez que alguien me veía de esta facha; triste, vulnerable, patética por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó él. Negué con la cabeza- Bella, perdón. No debí decirte eso, sólo estaba enojado.

Me encogí de hombros y me acosté. Quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola.

-Vete –Logré decir, pero la voz se me quebró.

-Bella…

-¡Que te vayas! ¡No quiero estar contigo! Me quedó todo absolutamente claro.

-Bien.

Edward se dio la vuelta y salió de mi habitación, y yo me quedé llorando con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

.

Me levanté con ánimos de nada. Alice estaba con Edward en la cocina, así que me devolví a mi cuarto, no quería verlo.

-¡Bella! –dijo Alice, cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta-

-¿Qué sucede Alice? –Pregunté.

Alice miró a Edward y este se levantó de la mesa enojado, dando un golpe a la puerta cuando salió.

-No quiero hablar respecto a ese tema Bella, sé que te duele.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, ella estaba seria.

-No sé, después de lo que pasó anoche, no lo sé.

-Vamos Bella sí lo sabes, pero si no quieres decirlo, vale, te comprendo.

-No lo sé Alice, te lo juro, pero no quiero hablar más del tema.

-Vale, vale. Sólo quiero decirte que por favor, no te rindas.

-¿Rendirme? Alice por favor.

-Bella. –Dijo una voz, realmente hermosa. Miré de nuevo y Edward había entrado y estaba parado en la puerta mirándome, no podía con su belleza, era devastadora.

Lo ignoré, no podía hablarle después de lo que me dijo por la noche ¿cómo es que podía actuar sin que nada hubiera pasado?

-¿Qué necesitas, Edward? –Intervino Alice-

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-Bien, ten cuidado –Dijo Alice-

-¿De que diablos hablan? No entiendo absolutamente nada. –Dije un poco molesta.

-De nada.

.

Era de noche, Alice desapareció de la nada. Estaba sola y eso me gustaba. Fui a la cocina a cocinar algo para la cena, así que hice algo de pasta. Me la comí despacio, mientras Max dormía tranquilamente bajo mis pies.

Tocaron el timbre.

Me levanté a abrir a regañadientes, no quería moverme ya que estaba cómoda en mi asiento.

Abrí la puerta y estuve a punto de cerrarla la sujetó.

-Antes de que me cierres la puerta debemos hablar, Bella. Esto no se puede quedar así.

-¿Así cómo? Me dijiste que era una muchacha insignificante, que no era nadie.

-Estaba enojado. Bella ¿cómo podrías no significar nada para mí, después de lo que te dije?

-¿Entonces? –suspiré frustrada. No lo entendía.

-Mejor conversemos adentro.

Edward entró y se sentó en el sofá, yo cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada sobre el mueble.

-Bien ¿Qué querías?

-Bella, eres tan testadura. –Me sonrió con dulzura-

- y tu tan complicado. –Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Complicado?

-Primero me besas, después me ignoras, me vuelves a besar y ahora me dices que te gusto ¿Y no eres complicado?

-Bella, tú no entiendes nada. ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí sobrellevar la muerte de alguien más importante que mi propia vida?

-Sí lo sé.

-¿Qué harías si llega otra persona a tu vida, que hace que se le olviden las cosas, se ponga nervioso con su presencia, y que te haga sentir cosas que juraste no volver a sentir? Eso pasó conmigo desde que te vi, Bella. Llegaste a hacerlo todo más complicado de lo que ya era.

Me quedé callada, perpleja y aguantándome las ganas de saltarle encima. Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero todo era real y perfecto.

Edward se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, Bella y por favor no me lastimes.

Le devolví el abrazo y cerré los ojos.

Me quedé disfrutando del olor de Edward, mientras el enterró mis rostro en mi cabello.

.

La luz entraba por las cortinas, me quise acomodar, pero sentía que estaba apretada contra algo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el perfecto rostro de Edward dormido, parecía un ángel.

Pero algo me quedó rondando en la cabeza. Algo preocupante, que rondaba por la casa.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Alice entrando a mi habitación, abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que veía. Yo acurrucada contra Edward ambos, desnudos.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy nenas, las quiero demasiado.

¿Qué pasará con Edward y Bella después de tomar una decisión respecto a ellos? :3

Mañana el capitul :3


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Sopresa?

**¡Bueno! sdñfkñsdkg aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Perdón mil perdones slfldg juro que**

**quería subirles capitulo. Pero he andado muy distraída. Este capitulo es dedicado para Alejandra **

* * *

-Alice vete –Dijo Edward dormido, me libró de su abrazo y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo-

Yo me levanté, tomé mi bata y me la coloqué. Salí con la Alice de la habitación.

-Bella, tienes que contármelo todo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá. Le tuve que contar todo y ella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, era demasiado fácil contagiarse de buen ánimo de Alice.

-Espero que Edward se olvidé de todo. No sabes cuánto esperé este momento, Bella. Mi hermano merece ser feliz y tú debes hacerlo feliz.

-Créeme que quiero lo mismo.

-Sólo ha pasado un mes Bella, las heridas de Edward sanarán con el tiempo, todo pasará.

-¿Y si el pasado es más fuerte? Alice, me asusta.

-Es lógico, Edward suele ser muy frío.

-¿Frío? –Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me vinieron a la cabeza y me sonrojé-

-Bueno, no en ese aspecto –Alice soltó una carcajada-

-Ya lo sé, Alice.

-¿Hola? –Edward vestía con su jeans, y tenía el torso desnudo. Venía rascándose la cabeza, se veía muy tierno.

-Hola –Dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

Miré a Edward y me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle aquella sonrisa. Hasta recién despertado parecía que iba a una sesión de fotos. Se sentó a mi lado, pasando su mano por su despeinado cabello.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Le preguntó Alice, Edward tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Los dejaré a solas, me iré a vestir. –Me levanté y me quedé tras de la pared.

Me sentía demasiado mal por quedarme escuchando, pero necesitaba saber lo que pensaba Edward en ese momento. Traté de controlar mi respiración.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Alice por fin-

-No te podría explicar lo que siento Alice, me siento como nuevo, me siento tan feliz que siento que mi pecho podría explotar.

-Me da gusto que te sientas así, me siento realmente feliz por ti, Edward.

-Es como si ella hubiese llegado a borrar todo rastro de heridas, es como si nada hubiese pasado desde que la conocí.

Estaba tan feliz que sentía que podía explotar o morir. Quería ir a abrazarlo pero no podía, porque ninguno de ellos sabía que escuchaba su conversación.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, y la noche, oh por Dios. Fue la noche más perfecta que pasé en mi vida.

-¿Hiciste el amor con Bella? –Preguntó ella, hubiese estado presente me hubiese puesto más roja que un tómate. No escuché respuesta por parte de Edward ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Por favor, Alice. ¿Por qué me preguntas estás cosas?

-No sé, sólo siento curiosidad.

-Jamás te pregunté cuántas veces lo hiciste con Jasper, así que silencio.

-Eso es distinto, tú nunca me lo preguntaste.

-Bien –pude imaginar, cómo ponía los ojos en blanco- Sí, eso pasó.

Alice se carcajeó.

-¿Y qué sientes por ella? –Preguntó. A veces podía ser muy directa, y no terminaba de acostumbrarme.

-La quiero mucho –Dijo él-

-¿No la amas?

-No, es demasiado pronto para enamorarme de ella. Pero sí la quiero.

-Esto es hermoso. Te dije que no pasaría nada Edward.

-Sí, tenías razón una vez más hermanita. Gracias.

-De nada.

Me fui a cambiar de ropa, cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado para que no me escucharan. Busqué entre mis cosas un short negro, mis converse y una camiseta color blanca. Me sentía bastante cómoda. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo, mi pelo ya era un caso perdido, no había nada más que hacer. Me miré en el espejo y no me reconocí. Mis ojos estaban demasiado brillantes y mis mejillas habían tomado más color del habitual. Esta no era Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen ¿Qué hiciste conmigo?

Salí de mi cuarto, y Edward no estaba ¿Dónde había ido? Sólo estaba Alice saltando de aquí por allá.

-¿Dónde está Edward, Alice? –Pregunté, mientras ella se quedaba bailoteando por ahí.

-Fue a la agencia, lo llamaron y dijeron que era una emergencia.

-Oh. Bueno, ¿y tú porque andas tan ansiosa?

-No ando ansiosa, Bella. Estoy feliz por mí hermano, jamás pensé verlo tan feliz. Está como nuevo.

Agaché la cabeza y me mordí el labio. Sentí como la sangre se subía a mi cabeza.

-Bella, estás roja como un tómate.

-Lo siento es que, no lo sé –Me reí tontamente-

-¿Qué no sabes? ¿Lo que sientes por mi hermano? –Asentí-

-Pasaste la noche con él Bella. Oye a todo esto ¿Qué sientes tú por Jacob?

Oh mierda, me había olvidado totalmente de Jake.

-Jake es mi mejor amigo Alice, no siento nada por él.

-Pero se nota que el chico ese se muere por ti.

-No lo creo Alice.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bella, se notaría a mil metros de distancia, se nota demasiado ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a dutty's? –Asentí- Te miraba como un perrito mira a su amo, cualquier movimiento que tu das, él también lo sigue.

Me quedé mirando a Alice mientras ella sonreía y bailaba por todos lados. Ella tenía razón, Jacob estaba enamorado de mí, ya me lo había dicho una vez, pero le dije que sólo lo quería como un amigo.

-¿Bella? –Dijo Alice sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estabas ida. –Alice se carcajeó-

-Oh, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando.

Tocaron el timbre, Alice fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Alice! –Dijo la chica-

-Hola Rose. Bella te presento a Rosalie.

-Eh… Hola –Dije tímidamente-

Rosalie era rubia, tenía el pelo perfecto, y una figura de sueños. Vestía con unos jeans ajustados, y una blusa azul que abrazaba perfectamente su figura. Me sentí realmente mal a su lado. Ella era perfecta.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó, el tono de su voz era demandante y autoritario-

-Bella, es una amiga. La historia es bastante larga.

-Ah sí, Hola. –Dijo ella-

Me miró de pies a cabeza, no entendí su actitud. No me conocía de ninguna parte.

-Hola –Dije seca.

-Edward está por llegar –anunció Alice- ¿Viniste con Emmett?

-Emmett viene en camino, yo estaba por aquí. Y decidí pasar a verte. Emmett también quiere verte.

-El oso –Ambas rieron, Rosalie me dirigió una mirada fulminante. De pronto sentí que sobraba.

-Me iré a mi habitación Alice.

-No, tú no te vas a ninguna parte –Dijo Edward entrando por la puerta- Te quedas conmigo.

Me quedé helada en medio del pasillo. Él quería que me quedara con él. De pronto me sentí tan feliz que me di la vuelta y corrí a abrazarlo. El me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó la frente. Miré a mi alrededor Alice aplaudía como una niña pequeña, mientras Rosalie estaba boquiabierta.

-Hueles de maravilla, Bella –Me dijo Edward, yo era incapaz de articular la palabra- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –Dije al fin, dejé caer mis brazos y lo miré. Era más alto de lo que pensaba, él se inclinó y me besó dulcemente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa –Dijo él-

Yo sólo le sonreí y lo abracé otra vez.

-Bien, quiero saber cuál es mi sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8: La decisión

**BUENO, aquí está el séptimo capitulo sdñfgkdgh espero que les guste. Leticia, aquí está, este capitulo está dedicado a ti, por que has seguido mi fic ñsdlkñslgk gracias por leerlo linda. :)**

* * *

Bella estaba tirada sobre la cama y sonreía. Yo me incliné para besarla, pero ella se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Yo deslicé mis dedos por la línea de su columna. Tenía la piel increíblemente suave.

-Estás frío –Dijo ella-

-Lo siento preciosa –Me incliné y besé su hombro-

-Bueno ¿y cuál era mi sorpresa?

-Quiere escaparme unos días contigo Bella, olvidarme de trabajo, preocupaciones y de todo lo que se le parezca.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó sobre mi pecho.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro que sí –Pellizqué su nariz suavemente-

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Martes –Dije, abrí los ojos sorprendido y desesperado. Me levanté de la cama de un salto.- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-¿Qué sucede Edward? –Preguntó Bella preocupada-

-¡Maggie! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –Terminé de vestirme y salí disparado de la habitación-

Me dirigí directamente al baño, me lavé la cara, los dientes y luego salí.

-¿Edward que sucede? Te ves demasiado alterado.

-Alice, olvidé a Maggie, hoy es dieciséis de Junio. La fecha de nuestro aniversario.

-Ugh, ¿Hasta cuándo con Maggie, Edward? Ya pasó, sé que es importante para ti. Pero sigues con el pasado y blablá.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y yo terminé por explotar.

-¿Pasado? Maldición Alice, es la fecha de nuestro aniversario, no puedo olvidarla ¿entiendes? Prometí verla todos los malditos dieciséis ¿y tú me dices que es pasado? ¡La olvidé! ¡La olvidé por estar con Bella, por eso lo olvidé! –Alice me hacía señas pero yo ni al caso- Sabía que era mala idea involucrarme con ella, me he olvidado de una de las mejores cosas de mi vida ¿Por quién? Por ella, maldita sea.

Me di la vuelta y Bella me estaba observando con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, sentía como me faltaba el aire.

-Bella… -Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano en señal de stop-

-No hace falta que digas nada, Edward. Está todo absolutamente claro, pero no te preocupes, olvida todo lo que pasó. Tú tienes un estilo de vida muy diferente, y yo no soy quien para cambiarlo. Mucha suerte –Me palmeó el hombro y me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, Alice se paró en frente de mí.

-Eres un maldito estúpido ¿Cómo crees que está ella ahora? Pero claro, ¡Todo es Maggie! –Dijo ella imitándome- Ella está MUERTA, Edward, ¿Comprendes? Murió hace más de cinco años. Aprende a salir adelante. Lo arruinaste, como siempre.

Alice me dio un empujón y fue tras Bella.

Salí del departamento de mi hermana y bajé hasta el aparcamiento. Ahí estaba mi volvo, que me ofrecía tranquilidad, y unos largos 45 minutos para pensar. Me subí al auto y partí camino hacia el cementerio.

¿Pero que diablos había hecho? Con 26 años, no supe que hacer. Defraudé a la persona que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida y por otro lado estaba ella; Bella. Que gracias a mí estaba lastimada. Lastimé a la chica que me hizo olvidarlo todo, la que me hizo sentir como nuevo. La chica que me aceptó con todos mis defectos. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no quería volver a verme y yo no tenía más remedio que aceptar su decisión.

Me estacioné frente al cementerio, puse la cabeza en el volante, me quedé ahí por un rato y me bajé del auto.

Reconocí el auto de Liam y Shiobhan. Ellos tenían que estar aquí. En la puerta vendían flores. Así que compré un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Eran las favoritas de Maggie.

Caminé hasta encontrar la lápida de Maggie. Liam y Shiobhan, se sorprendieron al verme.

-Edward, cariño, pensé que no vendrías nunca. Siempre llegas primero que nosotros –Dijo Shiobhan mientras me sonreía-

-Lo siento –dije- Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y sin querer lo olvidé.

-No te preocupes muchacho –Liam me palmeó la espalda- Shiobhan, ya vengo.

Liam caminó lentamente hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Te ves algo preocupado.

-Lo estoy. –La imagen de Bella de hoy en la mañana se me vino a la cabeza-

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Creo que no me queda otra opción –Suspiré- Bueno, es que…

-Conociste a una chica -Me interrumpió. La miré sorprendido y ella asintió- Edward, tú eres muy joven, debes salir adelante, no tienes que vivir de esto –señaló la lápida de Maggie- Yo sé que mi hija es importante para ti, que todavía la quieres, pero ella ya no está aquí, y estoy segura de que Maggie quiere que seas feliz con la persona que elijas.

-Tal vez tengas razón Shiobhan –Dije mirando la lápida de Maggie-

-Si te sientes feliz con la otra chica, eso es muy bueno, no debes permitir que el pasado influya en ti, Edward.

-Todos me lo dicen, pero siempre termino por arruinarlo todo. Hoy olvidé a Maggie por ella, juro que yo no quise hacerlo –Me llevé las manos a la cabeza-

-Cariño, es normal. Tienes que formar tu vida, y quiero que me prometas algo.

-Cualquier cosa –Dije-

-Quiero que esta sea la última vez que te vea aquí. No quiero que regreses a este lugar porque te hace mal, quiero que recuerdes a Maggie como la chica que fue. Y que ahora seas feliz con la persona que estés.

La miré, no podía creer sus palabras, me estaba pidiendo que fuera la última vez que visitara el cementerio, y que fuera feliz con Bella. Ambas promesas eran fáciles de cumplir, pero difíciles para mí.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí –Dije al fin-

-Bien, eso es muchacho, ahora ve en busca de esa chica y sé feliz con ella, yo sé que Maggie está muy contenta en donde esté.

-Le traje esto –Le pasé el ramo de rosas blancas y Shiobhan lo dejó encima de la lápida-

-Yo se lo dejó –Me levanté de mi asiento y Shiobhan hizo lo mismo- Ahora vete y sé feliz Edward-

-Gracias Shiobhan –Dije y la abracé-

-De nada.

Miré por última vez la lápida de Maggie y caminé hacía la entrada del cementerio. Esta era la última vez que estaría aquí. Ahora tenía que enfocarme en Bella y en la nueva vida que me esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, quería pedir disculpas por no actualizar, sólo que no me había bajado la inspiración y ayer sñdlfklsdg me bajó la inspiración increíblemente sñdlk ahrre. Trataré de actualizar, más seguido, porque ya me va quedando poco para entrar al colegio y no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar una vez que entre, eso, chau y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
